The present disclosure relates to a display input device, an image processing apparatus including a display input device, and a display input method executed in a display input device.
An image processing apparatus such as a printer may include an operation display portion that includes a display portion and an operation detecting portion, wherein the operation detecting portion is configured to detect an operation performed on the display portion. For example, in this type of image processing apparatus, an icon display area is displayed, wherein a plurality of operation icons corresponding to functions of the image processing apparatus are arranged in the icon display area. In the image processing apparatus, among the operation icons arranged in the icon display area displayed on the display portion, a desired operation icon is operated so as to set a function of the image processing apparatus.
In addition, in the image processing apparatus, a keyboard such as a ten-key pad may be displayed on the display portion. For example, in a case where a setting is to be made with a numerical input, the keyboard is displayed on the display portion in response to a user's call operation.